Uncomfortable Fit
by MysticSorceror
Summary: When a body-switch occurs Shou and Ren both find themselves in an unpredicted environment. However whilst Shou thinks about sabotage all Ren is doing is trying to switch back. RenxKyokoxShou
1. Chapter One :: What the Hell?

**Note: Usually I make the first chapter short in order to see if there is interest in it, then the next chapters will be longer**

**Chapter One: What the Hell!?**

**Shou:**

As the sun rose, peeking through the window Shou rolled over in an unexpectedly large bed, keeping his face turned away from the sun. He took a deep breath before hearing an unfamiliar sound, the beeping from an alarm clock that he hadn't heard before. He grunted annoyed but was somewhat surprised by the sound of his voice, maybe he had a cold that caused him to sound weird. He shook his head, he didn't feel sick. He opened his eyes before looking around at the room, where the hell was he!? This place was the height of luxury that was for certain, much better than his current living environment, but this wasn't his place. He sat up before catching sight of brown hair dangling near his eye. He yawned, if this was some person's idea of a practical joke then he didn't exactly find it very funny.

He stood up. He blinked in surprise, that didn't feel right, had he grown a little bit. It wasn't completely uncommon for a seventeen year old to grow during the night but this much was just excessive. He drowsily sat back down trying to keep his head in one place before looking around. "Shoko?" he asked for his manager. Once again his voice didn't sound right, he put a hand to his throat and found his hand to touch a metal chain, funny he didn't remember putting on a chain or any type of accessory. He took a closer look at the clothes he was wearing and his eyes widened, this was definitely bugging him. "Hey!" he called out into the hallway, "Whoever pulled this is gonna pay for it," he growled next.

Finally he heard the phone ring next to him and looked at it. He blinked, "Your phone's ringing!!" he yelled still half-asleep. There was no answer so extremely annoyed now he looked at it. '_Kyoko Mogami'_ He stared at the number again before answering it. "Hello?" he asked somewhat surprised at the voice he heard echo, that sounded damn familiar as if that stupid bastard's voice.

"Ah," he heard Kyoko speak nervously, "Tsuruga-san, I hope I'm not calling too early I was wondering if I could get your help aga---"

Shou stared wide-eyed at the phone, no! Shit no! "Hang on, I'm not that guy." Did that stupid actor think it would be funny to dress him up in strange clothes, leave him in a strange environment and then get Kyoko to call. Was that this asshole's idea of a practical joke!? He looked aside before seeing his reflection and stopped wide-eyed.

No! Fuck no! He stood up before seeing the reflection of Tsuruga Ren stand up, "No! Damn it! No!!" he snapped freaking out. No this couldn't be happening, this was some stupid nightmare or some crap. What had he eaten last night? He couldn't think of anything strange. He pinched himself in an attempt to wake himself up but felt an annoying pain in the place where his fingers had just grasped. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

**Meanwhile**

**Ren:**

"Shou," Ren heard as he felt his natural body alarm start to wake him up, he had been getting up this early for years and yet the voice he heard and that name were confusing. He looked above him to find that he was sleeping under the sheets. Funny, the sheets didn't usually reach that far. He pushed a hand through his hair to find that it felt much different from his perfectly maintained hair, which had to be that way due to the modeling shots he so often had to do. He pushed himself out to see a woman he had seen only a couple of times, that stupid guy's manager.

Shouko put her hand to her forehead before laughing, "Shou, I thought you said that you wanted to be up a little earlier today, we booked the studio for seven and you told me you wanted to sleep over so that you could run the chorus past me." She laughed softly as Ren stared at her wide-eyed, what the hell was she going on about? "It's my fault for thinking this would be good for you."

Ren stood up before finding he came short from what he expected, he put his hands back stretching before turning his head side to side. He was missing something, he put a hand to his neck before finding his chain was missing. His eyes snapped open and he finally spoke, "Hello, I don't think we've properly met," he gave a Tsuruga-style smile trying to hide the fact that he wasn't feeling his best.

The woman laughed, shaking her head "Shou, I would say that you..."

Ren stared at her, he blinked before turning to the side and stared at his reflection in disgust. He sat back down on the bed in shock, he paled over and closed his eyes finding a headache starting to creep up. This couldn't be true, this just couldn't be happening to him.

"Why?" he asked hating the sound of this voice that made his blood boil, "Why?"


	2. Chapter Two :: Contacts and Plans

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been dealing with a case of writers block when working on my own work, but I'm getting over that now so I hope to update more for you guys ^.^. Hope you continue to enjoy my work**

**Contacts and Plans**

**Ren**

Ren had followed Shouko obediently to the recording studio where there was a band waiting for him so all he had to do was sing the song he had composed...no that Shou had composed. He had already messed it up a couple of times, needing the words before him as he tried to sing in a way that would go along with the music, the fact was that the timing kept being completely off. He had never heard this music before in his life so he had no idea how to follow it.

"Shou," Shouko told him as she leaned forwards a concerned expression on her face, "Are you feeling alright? It's as if this is the first time you've heard this music, it's your music and yet your timing is all over the place."

"I apologize," Ren coughed hating the fact that he was stuck in this guy's body. He pushed a hand through his blond hair. He was currently sitting in a restaurant that was located within Akatoki eating the lunch that Shouko had ordered for him. He felt odd eating these kind of things and was worried that this would give him digestion issues, no... he put a hand to his forehead, that was his old body.

Shouko sighed, she leaned back in her chair starting her own meal, "It's alright" she told him with a smile. "It's just I'm worried about you, you haven't been the same since we've started recording," she shook her head with a look of concern, "If there's something bothering you I wish that you would tell me."

"I apologize again for my behavior," Ren told her, "But I'm not Fuwa Shou." He shook his head changing his mind on saying that thinking perhaps it might be better to act as that guy right now, it was the best way to get anywhere with the people who were close to him. Without them he had little chance of being accepted as who he was. "I mean..." he grunted since it came natural in this body, "I don't feel like myself right now."

"That's obvious," Shouko nodded as if she understood this which she clearly didn't, no one would understand what he was going through. What he was most worried about though was what was happening to his current body? Was he stuck in a coma, or worse was Fuwa using it. What would happen to the jobs he had lined up? What would happen to his reputation? Not thinking about what might happen if he did so he felt an itch to call someone to check up on what was happening.

"Are you thinking about Kyoko again?" Shouko inquired with a warm smile, she watched as he glared for a moment. Did Fuwa often think about Kyoko? Did he often talk about Kyoko to this woman? It wasn't fair on her especially after how he had treated her for so long.

"No," he said annoyed looking aside, "Why would I be thinking about her?"

Shouko chuckled as she watched him, "Well try not to think too hard on the subject, you don't want to scare her off."

"I'm not going to scare Mogami-san off," he argued as Shouko lifted an eyebrow hearing him saying her name like that, she knew about their type of relationship before, but to hear Shou suddenly say her last name like that confused her. "I don't want to be anywhere near...Kyoko."

"Why did you call her Mogami-san?" Shouko asked as Ren shrugged.

"It just came out," he said truthfully before taking a look down at the salty eggs and the mixed sushi, he also looked at the pudding that Shouko had gotten just for him. "Is it alright if I make a phone call?"

"Go ahead," Shouko nodded, "But remember to eat something, I need for you to concentrate on the song as well after you get back. We should really complete the recording today."

"I'll try my best," Ren told her with a Tsuruga-san smile as she stared at him oddly feeling that she had seen that smile and not on Shou's face either. Walking off to a quiet corner Ren thought of all the numbers he knew off by heart. There were numerous people he knew at once that he couldn't call, most of them were directors or girls who called a lot. There were only three people he felt that he could talk to about this.

First of all there was Kyoko, but she would sadly remember this voice if he spoke to her using it. There was little chance that Kyoko was going to have a proper conversation with him if he was stuck in this body. She'd probably think that it was a trick to get back at her and he didn't want to connect this guy to her anymore. If he called her it would do something that he didn't want to happen, it would remind her of Fuwa and he wanted him as far off her mind as possible. Second there was Yashiro, but even the chance of Yashiro accepting that something like this was happening was slim. He could say some secret, but there was not very much that Yashiro knew that the press didn't. He knew that if he really thought about it he could find something, that way he could find out directly what was happening to his body, he could also have Yashiro assuring Kyoko that he was alright...not that she had to be worrying about him. No, Yashiro was low chance.

Thinking about it more he thought about his secrets, there was always the one that he knew that only a few people knew, mainly his parents and the president. He couldn't and wouldn't resort to calling his parents, but Lory that was his best chance. Lory was open-minded enough to believe that something even this strange could happen, surely it had happened in a romance drama before. More than that Lory could give him an update on his body and what was happening there and he could always use that secret.

Calling Lory's private phone, he waited for the president to pick up. Once he heard the president's voice he started to feel a little more relieved as if this could really work.

"Hello, you've reached Takarada Lory of Lory's Majestic Entertainment," Lory answered, confused that someone whose number he hadn't recognized had called him.

"President, this is going to sound insane, but listen to me...it's me Ren," Ren tried.

"Ren? This doesn't sound like your voice," Lory commented, "I apologize if this is you Ren, but I highly doubt it is and I'd like to know why a stranger is calling me during a busy day."

"This will only take a moment," Ren added quickly, "See I'm not in my own body."

"...okay," Lory chuckled seeming to enjoy this, thinking it was a joke, "I doubt that Ren, especially since I've heard from Yashiro that he's seen you today."

"Then that's not me," Ren tried again to get through wondering now what was happening to his body, or more than that what was happening to his name and reputation. "I know very well who I am Lory." He took a deep breath before letting out the secret that had gotten him taken to Japan when he was fifteen. "My real name is Hizuri Kuon, I'm the son of Juliena and Kuu Hizuri and when I was in America I used to do street fighting, that is where I accidentally killed someone."

Lory stared at the phone and from the other end Ren could hear him open and close his mouth as if he was in shock, "Ren?" he asked in slight disbelief. Those were secrets that not very many people knew, and he didn't know anyone else except for Kuu who would know his phone number and this was definitely neither Kuu's voice or his number.

"Yes," Ren nodded feeling a bit stressed that he had to tell that secret in order to gain Lory's belief and trust. "I'm just stuck in Fuwa Shou's body."

"That is a problem," Lory agreed rubbing his chin, "Are you sure Ren?"

"What do you mean am I sure?" Ren asked quickly, "I'm stuck in Fuwa Shou's body...at least for the moment I'm stuck in Fuwa Shou's body."

"Hmm," Lory said thoughtfully, "I thought that voice sounded familiar, come see me today, I'll tell the front desk that I'm expecting Fuwa Shou so use that name."

"That would be good," Ren smiled in relief before thinking it through, "Wouldn't it be strange though for Fuwa Shou to come in when he's from another agency."

"I'll tell them that Shou's thinking of changing agencies," Lory replied, "Find some time today in which you can see me and we'll talk about what we can do about it, of course I think that Yashiro should know."

"I think it'll take a little more than me saying that I'm Tsuruga Ren to win Yashiro-san over, it's not as if he knows my past like you do," Ren tried to remind him, he turned back to Shouko who was watching him and felt that he was troubling her just a little bit. "I have to go, but I'll try to find some time to come by LME."

"Good, and Ren try to think of the positives of this. It might lead you to understand yourself more," Lory commented before saying goodbye and hanging up. He pushed a hand through his hair, what was happening to his highest ranking star and one of his personal favorites?

Ren closed his phone as he ended his call before returning to the food and started to eat. As he was eating he noticed a young black haired girl come over to him.

"Shou-kun," the girl beamed at him, "Aren't you going to welcome me back?"

"We-welcome back," Ren choked not even knowing who this girl was. What was he supposed to say to her. As he sat there he felt the girl tug on his arm.

"Shou..you're so mean today," the girl started to cry, tears approaching her eyes as she said this. Was this someone special to that jerk Fuwa? If so who was she?

**Shou**

As Shou got to the first place he was supposed to be, an early morning interview that he had only found out about by looking at that guy's schedule, he grinned to himself. An interview was the best place to start taking down Tsuruga Ren and making him lose his cool. All he had to do was make up lies about the man and then he'd make everyone in Japan and in addition Kyoko dislike him.

As he stood there waiting for the show to begin he took a deep breath in, he had already gotten changed into the most embarrassing outfit that Tsuruga Ren had in his closet, which apart from the fact that the colors didn't match still expressed a certain cool image. He looked around, didn't that stupid guy have a manager? If so where was he? Wasn't he supposed to pick him up in the morning like Shoko always did, and he'd had to take a taxi to get here.

"Ren!" he heard someone call as he saw the stupid manager running up to him. He looked down at the man, how late could he be? "You should have told me that you were..." Yashiro tilted his head to the side, pushing his glasses up his nose confused, "What are you wearing?"

"Oh I felt like wearing something a little different today," Shou shrugged grinning inside. _See I knew someone would realize that this outfit didn't work, how's it going to look for all of Japan to see that guy in this. _In his mind he gave himself a thumbs up at the plan to ruin this guy's career.

"I...see..." Yashiro replied slowly, the confusion still in his eyes. "Well I don't suppose that they'll mind too much, in fact I think it might set a new trend in this country."

Shou stared at Yashiro puzzled by this, that wasn't why he was doing this. Was that guy so looked up to and respected that he could go out in clashing colors and still be seen as setting a fashion trend. "Oh yeah..." he remembered before directing his gaze towards Yashiro, "I want to fire you."

"Nope," Yashiro shook his head as he crossed his arms, "I refuse to be fired."

Shou's mouth dropped open as he saw the stubbornness in the manager, he knew that he could use him to either further or end Tsuruga Ren's career, but doing it without a manager would also lead for things to be harder for him. He gave a scarily menacing expression and bent down slightly so he was face to face with Yashiro. "Listen to me," he said coldly, "You will be fired or else I'll make you want to quit."

Yashiro shivered a little not understanding why Ren would be doing this, this wasn't the Ren he knew, not that Ren wasn't still a mystery to him. He shook his head again, "I don't care if you are taking your new role a bit too seriously," he replied, "I still refuse to be fired."

"This isn't a choice that you make," Shou said angrily in disbelief of this man, "I'm the client, I'm allowed to fire my manager."

"I'm a free man," Yashiro countered back, "And I refuse to be fired, now the interview is starting," he tried to remind Ren wondering what was wrong with him. "We'll continue this conversation afterwards." He gave him a slight push towards the place where the interview was taking place.

Shou gave a silent smile, he was going to run this guy's career right into the ground.

**End Chapter One**

**Alright I know that the Shou part was a lot shorter than the Ren part, but I promise that next time the Shou part will be longer because of the interview. Also if you have ideas for interview questions please write a review with them in, don't give me answers just questions ^.^ if not I'll think of them myself, but please feel free to ask anything. The interview's focus is a new drama Ren is appearing in.**

**Thank you reviewers Prologue**

anonymous, Babyblues132, BlueMoonSSR, creamy creations, Darkbloodz, Juleskat101, Princess-of-galantry, SheriMeister, xx'NocTuRnaL EnTiTy'xx


	3. Chapter Three :: Boys and Girls

**Another update for you, hope you like it**

Chapter Three :: Boys and Girls

Lory leaned back from where he was sitting in his chair, watching the live interview which Ren was supposed to be appearing on, quite concerned with how it would turn out. It was interesting to him in some ways, but terrifying in others. Instead of this just being a normal interview he knew that this was going to be an interview that would shape who Tsuruga Ren was even so much as to destroy him. There was also the possibility that 'Ren' wouldn't show up at all, something equally catastrophic to his reputation. As the interview began Lory smoked his cigarette, "Let's see what you can do," he thought aloud not expecting what was going to happen.

**Shou**

Shou smiled finally feeling a little happy to be in this position, a live interview was the best place in which to destroy someone's career, this jerk's career especially. He heard the name 'Tsuruga Ren' be announced and walked on stage with a dazzling smile, but it wasn't his smile and some true Tsuruga fanatics might take note of that.

The girl interviewing him settled in her seat, she was well-known as a great interviewer. Her name was Kairi Saitoma, she was thirty years old, but had been interviewing the biggest stars since she was twenty four years old so she was quite respected and very watched. She had a certain tenderness with the stars she dealt with and their answers, and due to her kindness it wasn't unheard of for a star to expose everything to her.

"Ren, it's great to see you again," Kairi told him with a blush as Shou drew a hand to his chest and said arrogantly.

"You should," he raised an eyebrow, "I am quite fantastic." He turned to the audience, "Don't you think so everyone?" he asked hearing a scream from the fangirls. During this interview not only was he going to cause Tsuruga to lose his precious fan base, he'd lose his title as the guy most women wanted to go out with, and his title of most popular male star.

"Well it's good that your confidence has risen," Kairi blushed, gesturing him to sit down opposite her. "Japan rarely hears you talk like this, it's such a great chance to know the real you."

"You should be happy to know the real me," Shou replied back, "I'm so much better than you in your lame world, no wonder you're happy to have a bastard like me on here...you have nothing better to occupy your time with, not that I'm complaining."

"A-ah," Kairi choked her heart starting to beat painfully in her chest, "So...you didn't do much acting work after Dark Moon finished filming, is that right? But you've started a new drama now, would you like to tell us what that's about?"

"It's about me," Shou looked at his hand turning it over in boredom as he continued to stare at it, "Just like everything I'm in it's all about me. I mean, I should even be allowed to write my own lines...the writers have no sense of what they're writing, don't even understand my character properly...and then there's the director. You know I really should be in charge of the project, I'm the only one with any talent."

"The only one?" Kairi asked staring at him in a weird way "Surely your co-stars have some talent, aren't you paired up with Momose Itsumi again? She was simply amazing in Dark Moon, it's perfect that the two of you are taking on another project together."

"Yeah," Shou bowed his head thoughtfully before laughing, "Momose-san...she has a really nice ass don't you think?"

"What?" Kairi jumped back in surprise at the once so-calm, so self-disciplined Tsuruga Ren acting this way, "Are the two of you dating?"

"Her?" Shou laughed, _time to move in for the kill_, he allowed himself to grin, "She's not my type. I already have someone special on my mind."

"Oh really?" Kairi's interest peaked at this and she leaned in closer, "Can you tell me who?"

"Fuwa Shou." Shou said simply

Kairi let a little giggle escape awkwardly, her face had turned pale, "Are you telling me that you and Fuwa?"

Shou looked at her a little offended, "Of course not, Fuwa Shou isn't like that, he turned me down...three times. I just wanted Japan to know how cool he is, how he really does deserve to be the top rated star in all of Japan. I really want to be like him, he's my idol."

"An idol?" Kairi questioned, her eyes wide with that confession, "Tsuruga-san, are you trying to tell all of Japan that you have feelings for other men, that perhaps in the past you've dated other men?"

"Of course I have," Shou nodded, "However I won't give those details away easily...you're going to have to bark like a puppy to know which beagle I've dated."

"Well how about it Japan?" Kairi asked her audience who were looking at Shou in shock, "Should we find out?" she looked at him before coughing and made a small bark sound before hearing a guy yell.

"That's so cute Kairi!" she blushed as she heard that being said.

"Alright you've got it out of me," Shou leaned forwards, "Reino from Vie Ghoul and...Yukihito Yashiro," he added remembering the name of that guy's manager just in time to add it in. Behind the scenes Yashiro was staring at him wide-eyed, open-mouthed and in deep shock.

"You've dated your manager? Don't you find that the working environment might get a bit tense?" she asked nervously, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with this conversation. It wasn't that she hadn't had people coming out of the closet to her, but people like this disgusted her. She didn't want to be anywhere near them once they made a statement like that, that showed in how she would rarely invite them back to the show.

"Oh we were only manager-client with benefits," Shou replied solemnly, but couldn't keep himself from smiling in victory as he looked at all the confused faces, all the pained faces, and all the disgusted faces of the crowd.

"Well on that note we have to take a break and then we'll be showing clips from your new drama after." Once the camera had stopped rolling Kairi looked down. "Disgusting, it's disgusting Tsuruga-san...how can you like guys."

"They have all that I need," Shou replied before getting up, "Just a moment," he went to where Yashiro was. Yashiro had turned red from anger and was glaring at Shou.

"What was that?" he asked with a cough, "If you wanted to throw your reputation away as Japan's most eligible bachelor then tell me first, but don't bring me into it. That wasn't funny Ren."

"So are you disgusted too?" Shou asked hoping that he'd drive the manager away by using this method, "Disgusted enough to quit?"

Yashiro froze before shaking his head quickly, "Of course not," he replied, "If you did like men well then you know I'd support you, there are many stars who prefer the same sex...I just wish that you didn't have to involve me in your confession, you know that what we have is on a business level since you never let it get to a personal level."

"Are you saying you want to move it to a personal level?" Shou asked before kissing Yashiro's cheek as the manager took a step back.

"Ren, what is going on with you?" he asked touching his cheek where he thought Ren had just kissed him. "Don't you like Kyoko?"

"No," Shou replied, "I really do have a crush on Fuwa Shou, he's just everything that I'm not."

Yashiro sighed, "If that really is the case, I think that you need to tell Kyoko, however I'm suspecting this is a joke that you're going to regret making." He paused before nodding, "Whatever you are Ren you have my support."

Shou stared at him wide-eyed, what kind of guy was this? How could he still stick around after an interview like that?

**Ren**

Ren stared at Mimori as she stood there seeming to want him, he stood up before trying to get away, "I'm sorry," he apologized trying to get away without saying her name. He had no idea who this girl was and although he wanted to destroy Fuwa's happiness, destroying his relationships wasn't something he was ever going to be fond of. "I don't have time to talk right now, my new song isn't going well."

"Aww," Mimori commented with sad eyes, "Would you like to talk about it Shou-kun?"

Ren froze as he found her about to cry and felt sorry for her, he had no idea who she was, but it reminded him of Kyoko's stories, how she had often been blown off by this guy. "We'll talk later" he smiled to her, hoping to cheer her up. He gave her a warm smile and walked over to her. He pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair, "I'm sorry, but I really have to go record. We'll talk soon alright we?"

Mimori looked at him with sad eyes, her heart beating in her chest painfully, "Alright..." she looked to Shouko who smiled sympathetically.

"Mimori-chan, Shou's not having the best of days," she tried to tell the young girl, "His recordings haven't been going very well."

Mimori blinked back at him and then walked over before putting one hand to the side of Ren's throat, "Does your throat feel bad Shou-kun? Is that what's affecting your singing?"

Ren looked at her also showing his sympathetic feelings with her, "I'm sorry Mimori-chan, I really am busy right now...we'll talk soon alright?"

"Shou-chan!" Mimori giggled hearing her name being said like that. "You should say chan more, Mi-mo-ri chan..." she clasped her hands together before rocking herself back and forth. "Shou-kun can you kiss me?"

Ren blinked wondering if doing this would be cheating on his feelings of Kyoko, he looked at her. Perhaps if he could get Shou together with this girl then the singer wouldn't need to pursue Kyoko anymore and instead he would just leave her alone. Leaning over he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips and caused her to faint. Shouko patted him on the shoulder before pushing him slightly.

"Let's go Shou," she told him as Mimori's manager noticed her on the floor.

Ren wiped his mouth before entering the recording studio again, however the next time he tried to sing it wasn't as good as Shou's usual singing and Shouko noticed this, starting to get worried over how her client was doing.

**Note: Next chapter will have our favorite chicken Bo in it ^.^**

**Thank you Reviewers Chapter Two**

alitablake, cindersarah, creamycreations, jojomewmew, Juleskat101, Littlebug21, none, OboeChica, rose0119, suppusan


End file.
